I do
by Belldandychan
Summary: Inu yasha and Kagome's feelings at the end of their journey
1. I do

"I do..."  
  
Author: Sami-chan  
  
Rating: Let's keep things G rated shall we?? heehee!  
  
Author's Notes: Hello minna-san! This story was inspired  
  
while I was reading another fic called, "The Decision" by Priness Klyie-chan.  
  
Good story! YOu all should check it out!   
  
This one here is kinda really sad but I hope you all still like it ^^  
  
Please read and review! I'm always open for construtive commentary ^^  
  
Much luv to all! Ja mata!  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
The battle was over, Kagome was at home. It had been only a few days   
  
since she had left but it felt like years to her heart.  
  
Her mother walked out and stood beside her, gently placing an arm on   
  
Kagome's shoulder. "Are you all right dear?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yes..." She said it and yet the word rang hollow.   
  
She was not all right... she would never be all right again. She had   
  
left it all behind.  
  
Her mother smiled sadly. "Everything will be all right dear.. Now   
  
you can finally get on with your life!" she said trying desperately   
  
to bring up her daughters mood. "You can get a boyfriend, get married...   
  
start a family of your own!" She smiled, "Once you finish school."  
  
Kagome felt the tears burning in her eyes. 'No mom...' she thought.   
  
"I could never be that way again," she said softly, hoping her mother   
  
wouldn't hear.  
  
Her mother's heart sank.   
  
Kagome sighed heavily as she brought up her left hand and kissed something   
  
that her mother couldn't really see through her daughter's head. "I'll   
  
always love him mom..."  
  
With that Kagome turned and headed into the house. As her mother turned to   
  
follow her, she caught the site of gold upon the young girls finger and felt   
  
tears tumble from her eyes...  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Somewhere in the warring states of Japan, a hanyou boy sat in a tree that he   
  
was all to familiar with and stared at a well he had known for years.   
  
He looked away from the bit of shiny gold nestled softly on his left hand and   
  
he couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes. He could still remember vividly the last   
  
thing she'd said to him before jumping into the well and even now it echoed in   
  
his ears without end...   
  
"I do.." 


	2. 500 years in the making

500 Years in the Making  
  
Author: Sami-chan  
  
Rating: Strictly G ^.~  
  
Author's Notes: Hey minna-san! My little sister forced me to write this after she read my last single piece, "I do." She said that if I didn't make a happy ending for it she'd kill me so.. here's my best shot ^^;; It can be read with or without "I do." I like to think of it as a seperate piece personally but hey what ever ^^ Please make sure you read and review! I love input from readers so feel free to comment! Good or bad!  
  
Luv ya all! Take care!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't even own this computer.. what makes you think I own Inu yasha?!  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could from the well house. Why hadn't she thought of it before?! It was so simple!  
  
She ran as fast as she could to the from of the house and straight for 'their' tree. Nearly winded with her efforts, Kagome began to search. She had an idea of what she was looking for but it wasn't until her hand ran over the slight raise in the trunk that she knew for sure.   
  
An Arrow.  
  
She looked at the tiny symbol carved into the base of the tree and examined it closely. It was pointing up.  
  
Without a second thought Kagome scurried intot eh branches of the tree, not even caring when the awing she had been using to left herself up broke off the house.  
  
Finding herself on the first branch she began her search again. It wasn't long before she found her next marker. It pointed a to small knot in the bark of the tree.   
  
Kagome pushed in the knot and found that it was not a solid piece! The knot hit a hole just big enough for her finger. She gave the piece of bark a good tug revealing a door carved into the trunk!  
  
She reached her hand in and began to feel around. 'Please let it be here!' she prayed. 'PLEASE!'  
  
Suddenly, her eyes let up and as she withdrew her hand she brought with it exactually what she had been looking for.   
  
The scroll was old and tattered but still for the most part intact and working. Kagome knew what to do next.  
  
She scurried back down the tree and over to the porch. She placed the scroll down gently and went about the task of preparing a fire at the base of the great God tree. It didn't take her long before she had a lovely golden blaze started and was ready to begin.  
  
Kagome picked the scroll back up and walked over to the fire. She knelt before the fire and she began to chant softly she gently unrolled the scroll and placed it into the fire, allowing it to burn slowly.  
  
As the last of the scroll burned away she looked up to the face of the tree, eyes wide in antiapation...  
  
Nothing...  
  
She could feel hot tears sting her eyes. Nothing?? Had something gone wrong? Was she too late?! This was a one shot deal, and with the scroll gone there was no trying again!  
  
Her mind raced as she looked up at the tree for any signs but still it seemed nothing was happening. Her eyes drifted down until finally they spotted something.  
  
A toe..  
  
Her face lit up once more and as she watched the rest of the body began to take form. The same hands, the same feet, the same silver hair surrounding two pointed dog ears... He was just like she remembered...  
  
She stood as the light around him began to fade and walked up to him. She standing on the roots of the God tree to get a better look at his face. Her hands and finger tips traced over his temple down to his sleeping eyelids over his cheek and down his neck finally coming to rest just next to the arrow buried in his chest.  
  
It was like the first time...  
  
She didn't even notice when his eyes blinked open and he smiled.  
  
"You wanna pull this arrow out already wench? My arm's getting tired!"  
  
Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. Slowly her fingers reached up and touched the shaft of the arrow. She looked at him and smiled, "Do you promise to protect me? If I let you go you'll defeat the centiped woman??"  
  
Inu yasha just chuckled but continued softly, "I promise..."  
  
In a matter of seconds Kagome had removed the arrow from his arm sending them both tumbling to the ground. They landed at the base of the tree with a soft *thud* but not hard enough for it to hurt.  
  
From beneath his strong body Kagome reached up and touch Inu yasha's face. She sniffled as sht tears filled her eyes, "I thought --"  
  
Inu yasha put a finger to her lips before removing it and kissing her softly. "I love you Kagome... I told you I'd protect you always..."  
  
Kagome threw her arms around Inu yasha and he returned her embrace, two lovers reunited after 500 years....  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
500 years in the making...  
  
Inu yasha looked away from the well where she had just been. She was gone and wasn't coming back. How was he going to live without her? No one loved him like she had.. and did.  
  
He turned with tear filled eyes to the tree where they had met. It hadn't been that long ago and as he placed his hand on the soft bark he could swear that he warmth was still there.  
  
A elderly voice called to him from behind and as he turned he barely had time to relize that the arrow had peirced his shoulder.   
  
He smiled.  
  
Inu yasha hit the tree with a hard crack but as he began to black out his final words did manage to get through his lips.  
  
"Thank you.. Kaede..." 


End file.
